A Very Merry Valenwind Christmas
by Alurax
Summary: very generic Christmas love story, i suppose, but oh so much fun.


_I actually had the idea for this, last year at Christmas. And for some reason I always get the idea in my head that I have to fit random stuff into my stories somehow. Then I stopped that, but the idea kinda slipped away, and recently came back to me. And ya know whut…. I'm on a Valenwind high NEways, so why not._

_I feel I should warn you that this un-owned piece of literature may cause cavities… enjoy. (wow the new set-ups got me all confucked, yo)_

_--_

Vincent stirred, shivering slightly from the chill spilling through the window. His eyes fluttered softly open, gazing drowsily around the room. The gunman buried his face in the pillow, soon pushing up onto his elbows. "_Wait a minute… how did I get here? Wasn't I in the Den?"_

A soft clink, from the kitchen, caught his attention. Vincent slid his hand under the mattress, pulling out the small pistol he kept hidden underneath.

Slipping quietly towards the door, he tripped the hammer, a hand falling on the door to open it. The ex-Turk slid through the door, squaring up a shot on the intruder.

"Cid?"

"Huh?" The blonde pilot turned, his hands shooting up, at the sight of the gun. "Whoa! Don't shoot! I didn't do it!"

Vincent sighed, laying the gun down on the table. "What are you doing here?"

"I just stopped by to see you, but you were asleep."

"I can see that, but… put your hands down."

"huh?... oh." He lowered his hands, scratching the back of his head on the way down. "Kinda forgot they were up there."

Vincent sighed, not helping but to smile at that goofy grin. He rubbed his arms. "Why did you come here? I suppose would be the right question."

Cid cocked an eye brow, as if Vincent was the one acting strange. "It's Christmas Eve."

"…So?"

"Soooooo." He exclaimed turning back to where he was working on the stove. "Figured I could make cocoa. It's cold in here."

Vincent shook his head. "You wouldn't have known that until you got here." He moved to the chair to grab his coat, catching a glimpse outside of the window, at the flurry of snow flying by just behind the glass. "Cid. It's a blizzard out there."

Cid chuckled. "I noticed, Vince."

Vincent , slid his coat on, wrapping it around him. "You came all the way here in that?"

"Sure."

"… But why?"

Cid handed him a steaming cup. "Why not?"

Vincent looked from the cup to Cid, before taking the offering. He held it close to his face, breathing in deep warm smell of chocolate and the peppermint candy-cane sitting along the side. Holding it to the side, he took a sip, feeling the warming sensation spread through his body.

Cid took a swig of his, looking up into Vincent for a reaction. "Well?"

Vincent jumped, trying to hide his face. "It's good. I still don't see why you'd do all of this."

Cid groaned. "I already told ya, Vince. It's Christmas Eve, for pete's sake." He stepped closer, trying to urge Vincent to look at him. "I guess I just couldn't stand the thought of you being alone tonight."

Vincent turned away. "That's what I thought."

"What's wrong?" Cid nudged his head up, jumping back. "Whoa whoa, what'd I do?"

"N-nothing."

"Then what's up? Why are you crying?"

Vincent laughed at his naivety, wiping the tears. "It's not what you think." He smiled up at him. "You're an amazing man, Cid."

The pilot still wasn't completely sure he got what was going on, but he really liked how Vincent said his name. He blushed, brushing his thumb under those crimson eyes. "Well, there's no denying that, but you need to stop this, now. Tears don't really suit these beautiful eyes."

It was Vincent's turn to blush, backing away coyly. "So, uh… how was the party?"

"Eh… pretty lame. Barret kept hoggin all the egg-nog."

Vincent gave a shy laugh, falling down on the loveseat, that he distinctly remembered falling asleep on earlier. Cid plopped down next to him, trying to resist the urge to put his arm around his shoulder.

Vincent ran a hand over the armrest, his face flushing enough to where he couldn't even turn to him. "Cid?"

"Huh? Uh, yea?"

"… Were you?... Did you carry me to my bed?"

"Oh,er,uh." He scratched the stubble on his face. "Uh yea. I did. You just didn't seem to be very comfortable here."

"Oh… I was just wondering." Vincent yawned, trying to rub a chill from his arm.

Cid watched him, beginning to take note of the blanket draped over the back. "Yea… erm." He blushed with the thoughts filling his head. "Why's it so cold in here?"

"My heater's broken."

"Oh, really. Why didn't you tell me, I could take a look at it for ya."

Vincent shook his head. "You can, if you want, but it's no big deal. If you're cold, you can use this." He reached behind them, grabbing the blanket.

Cid sighed, a bit relieved that Vincent brought it up, but at the same time disappointed that the gunman just meant for him to use it. "Y'know, Vince… there's room in here for two." His face burned hotter, making the blanket almost meaningless now.

Course it was nearly impossible to hide the reddening against Vincent's pale skin. "I'm fine. I've gotten used to it." He took another sip from his cup.

Cid rolled his eyes. "Just shut up, and get in here." He threw one side of the blanket around Vincent's shoulders, pulling him in closer.

The gunman gasped at the suddenness, trying to balance his cup. "Cid, watch it."

"Oh… sorry."

Vincent sighed, giving in, and laid back against Cid's shoulder. The pilot wrapped the blanket around them, pulling it tight.

They both fell quiet for a while, finishing off the last of the cocoa, and set it aside. Vincent situated himself into Cid's chest a bit more, soon beginning to drift off. Cid watched him, running a hand through his hair. "Maybe I should go check on that heater now?"

Vincent pulled the hem of the blanket tighter around him. "No hurry." His voice sounded faint and dreamy.

Trying to get the thoughts of Vincent actually liking to be this close to him, he dropped his head back, his breathe stopping as he did. "Er…. Uh…. Vince?"

"Hmm?" He looked up at the tense blonde.

"How long's that been up there?"

"Huh?" Vincent turned to look up and saw a small wreath of mistletoe draped over the loveseat. "Oh." His newly paled skin turned red again. "Tifa decided to hang that up. In fact, she's the reason my apartment has any decorations at all."

"…. I see. So why there?"

"She thought she was being clever, to hang it over the loveseat."

Cid shifted in his seat. _"oh yea."_ He thought nervously, "_That is what this thing's called, ain't it?"_

"That's just silly."

"Isn't it though?" Vincent sat up, his head still resting on Cid's shoulder. His smile at the absurd notion faded when he felt the pilot's soft lips brush against his cheek. He jumped back, holding a hand to his darkened face.

Cid scratched his head, awkwardly. "Well, erm *****_**ahem**_***** it is…. Kinda a… law… I guess."

Vincent's tension melted away, slowly leaning in closer. "A tradition, you mean."

"Yea. That too."

"And traditions can't be broken… right?"

"I suppose not… so uh." Cid pulled back, beginning to stand. "Where's this heater?"

Vincent sighed, pulling the blanket around him. "It's in the hall."

"… Alrighty then." He trudged off into the hall, looking for the little panel. "Ha, found it. Ya got a Phillips, Vince?"

"I have a tool-bag in my room."

"Cool. I'll get it." He zipped past Vincent, failing to hide his embarrassment.

Vincent shook his head at the goofy pilot, standing to follow him.

He walked into his room to see Cid searching around for something and having no idea where to look. The ex-Turk leaned in the doorway. "It's under the bed."

Cid jumped from discovering Vincent was in there with him. "Oh. Ok." He dug underneath the bed, not noticing when Vincent entered and locked the door behind him. "You know what, Cid?"

Cid crawled back out, his face flushing from the tone. "What?"

"You still owe me something."

The pilot pretended to be scavenging through the bag. "Like what?"

"…… That wasn't a proper kiss."

"WHAT!?" Cid spun around to see Vincent right behind him. Damn he was quiet. "What do you mean?"

Vincent's hands slid up Cid's arms, his eyes followed until he could turn those gleaming red orbs to face the blue ones. "You missed." He leaned in, planting his lips firmly against Cid's. Cid dropped the bag, feeling Vincent's arms wrapping around him.

It was a brief kiss, but the interlude was even briefer, as Cid pulled the small frame into him, dragging their lips back together. A strong warm muscle dipped past Cid's lips, twining with his own. The kiss growing ever deeper with each passing second.

Soon enough, a low guttural moan, dripping with passion, reverberated from Vincent's mouth into Cid's.

Cid pulled back, panting, a small smile beginning to creep onto his lips. "Did I really make you do that?"

Running those slender fingers back over onto the pilot's chest, Vincent brushed his face along-side Cid's. "You did indeed. Do you know what else, Cid?"

Cid could feel his tension rising once again. "What?"

Vincent's tongue lapped out at Cid's ear, whispering deeply as he rolled back onto the bed, pulling the broad form over-top of him. "You can make me do more, if you want."

The pilot pulled back, gazing in shock of what was happening. "Are you sure?"

A serene smile slowly spread onto the dark-haired angel's face, his hands lacing through the blonde strands. "Just don't prove me wrong, for loving you." His face flushed again. He couldn't believe he had actually said it.

Cid still stared in shock, his lips tracing that word- love?

He smiled, leaning back in to kiss him. "I won't." His lips traced along the ex-Turk's jaw, on down to his neck, hands nudging aside the un-needed clothing.

A faint chiming spilled into the room. Vincent sighed, turning his head to gaze out the window. "It's midnight."

"Huh?" Cid glanced up at him, following his gaze. "So it is."

Vincent turned back to Cid, wrapping his arms around his neck. "Merry Christmas, Cid."

"Merry Christmas, Vincent." Cid smiled, leaning back in to kiss him. "… Can I unwrap my present, now?"

Vincent narrowed his eyes at the absurd referral. "You know just how to kill a moment, don't you?"

"Erm…. Sorry. So can I? Please."

The gunman just smiled, shaking his head. "Go ahead."

--

_AN: eh woot… and a very merry Christmas to Cid… I guess. Sorry things were getting a little too sweet for my tastes, but God help me, I love it._

_In case NEone cares, I was gonna start this off where Cid was at the party, and was just kinda down about something and only realized whut it was when someone mentioned something about him sitting there all alone on Christmas Eve. But I didn't know how to fill it in, so decided not to_

_Mwa. Good night everybody… I'm tired_


End file.
